Fuel cell stacks typically comprise a plurality of fuel cells stacked together and held in compression with respect to each other. The plurality of fuel cells form a fuel cell stack. Typically, each fuel cell comprises an anode layer, a cathode layer and an electrolyte interposed between the anode layer and the cathode layer. The fuel cell stack requires a significant amount of compressive force to squeeze the fuel cells together. The compressive force is required to counteract internal pressure generated by reactants within the fuel cells and to maintain good electrical contact between the internal components of the fuel cells.
Traditionally, fuel cell stack housings include side plates that are connected by tension tie bars. During assembly, the side plates and fuel cell stack are pressed together to a pre-defined compression force. The side plates are fastened together using the tie bars. The compression force is relieved and the fuel cell stack relaxes as tensile force is taken up by the tie bars.
Traditional fuel cell stack housings retain specific disadvantages. Because of the post-compression relaxation, the initial compression force must be greater than that which is finally achieved after relaxation. This larger initial compression force negatively impacts on the durability of the fuel cell stack. Traditional fuel cell stack housings fail to shield electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated by the fuel cell stack. Further, traditional fuel cell stack housings do not provide a weather-tight environment, do not compensate for build tolerances between fuel cell stacks and require a significant amount of assembly components including fasteners.